Looking Back Now
by lvgrown
Summary: Gail/Holly AU
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Holly Stewart walked down the hospital corridor towards the nurses' station. It has been about an easy a day as one can expect to have working at Mount Sinai Hospital. Holly looked down at her pager, less than an hour and she would be out of there for an extended weekend. Her attention was grabbed when the emergency radio went off, announcing 2 ambulances were in route with injured fire fighters from a car explosion.

"Page Dr. Price now, we need two teams outside and ready in two minutes," Holly ordered out to the staff.

Holly made her way towards the ambulance dock doors with her team of nurses. As she approached, Dr. Chloe Price was rounding the corner.

"What do we know?" Chloe asked as she joined Holly's side.

"Two fire fighters and a vehicle explosion," Holly quickly answered.

"We have a burn unit en-route Dr. Stewart as you asked," one of the nurses called out.

Sirens can be heard in the distance. Another male nurse rushes out the sliding glass doors, "just got an ETA of 30 seconds."

"Okay everyone, these are fire fighters hurt in the line of duty, it is important that we are better than our best and that both of these guys make it home to their friends and family. Dr. Price and her team will take the first emergency vehicle and I'll take the second," Holly encouraged her staff.

The sirens of the first ambulance silenced as it turned on to Sinai property. Chloe and her team were waiting as the doors to the ambulance flung open.

Andy McNally exited the ambulance and immediately shouted, "31 year old male, broken ribs and collar bone. He is stable."

The sirens from the 2nd ambulance were almost piercing as it turned onto property before silencing. Holly and her team immediately went into action as the double doors of the ambulance burst open. "Tell me what we have, Dov," she called out when she recognized the paramedic working on the fire fighter.

"30 year old female, broken ribs, punctured lung, looks as though her shoulder has been dislocated, possibly broken. She's lost consciousness twice on the ride over," Dov answered.

The team of doctors work on the female fire fighter while wheeling her into a trauma room. "Get this uniform off of her," Holly barked.

One of the nurses immediately begin cutting at the foot of her pants making his way up the leg. The injured fire fighter pulls at the oxygen mask on her face. Holly takes both of her hands in her own and looks her in the eye, "Gail," is all Holly can muster out as she recognizes the woman lying on her table. For a split second Holly loses focus on what is currently taking place.

"Dr. Stewart, is everything okay," a nurse ask. "I ... uh ... yes, I'm fine. We need pictures of her lungs now," Holly orders as she regains her focus.

Holly rushes into the women's locker room. Her hands fall on each side of a sink in an attempt to support her weight and she looks at herself in the mirror. "_Get it together Holly_."

Of all the people in the world to end up on her trauma table that morning, Holly never would have guessed Gail Peck. It had been 8 years since she last looked into those piercing blue eyes.

She was interrupted when Chloe walked in, "hey, what happened in there?"

"What do you mean?" Holly asked.

"I don't know, that's why I am asking you. Your team says you lost it for a second, like you saw a ghost," Chloe explained.

Holly turned away from the mirror, Chloe watched her pace around the room. "A ghost doesn't even begin to explain it Chloe, It was as though my past just sucker punched me at the worst possible time," Holly rambled.

**8 YEARS EARLIER**

Holly exited the hotel lobby elevator and made her way through the crowd of tourist. She'd been in Hawaii for 2 days with her family. They surprised her with this amazing vacation for being accepted into one of the top Medical School programs in Canada. As much as she loved spending time with her parents and sister, she made the decision earlier in the day to get out and see what she sees on her own, at least that's what she told her family. The truth is, she wanted to find a gay bar and dance with some local girls. She'd come out to her family just after high school graduation, they were a little shocked initially, but they accepted it and eventually joked that the signs were always there. She made her way to the front desk of the hotel, where a good looking Hawaiian man smiled at her. He reached out a folded up piece of paper and slid it across the top of the desk.

"Girl, I'll be there as soon as I get out of here. Give the cab driver the address and save my number in case you need anything before I get there," he whispered to Holly.

Holly couldn't help but smile at Sean. He was a tall, well-built, beautiful, beautiful man that just reeked womanizer ... until he opened his mouth that is and gay spilled everywhere. "Thanks Sean, I owe you one," Holly took the folded up paper and walked away from the counter.

"Or two or three," he called out behind her.

Holly turned back to Sean flashing him her crooked smile before exiting the hotel lobby. She smiled at one of the handful of cab drivers that were waiting in the front valet of the hotel and gave him the instructions on the folded up paper.

Holly stepped out of the cab, the driver holding the door for her. She handed him $75.00 and told him to keep the change. His face lit up. "Thank you young lady, here is my card ... let me know if you need a ride back to your hotel, my name is George."

Holly accepted George's card and thanked him again. She made her way up the walk way to the bar. She instantly feel in love with the set up as it reminded her of the bar Tom Cruise worked at in the Bahamas multiplied by 1000 in one of her favorite movies growing up, Cocktails. The bar itself sat high off the sand, the bartender's flipped bottles of alcohol as they poured fancy drinks. The music alternated between genres and the crowd was very much alive as they danced to the DJ's selection. Tiki torches lit up the beach around the bar and as loud as the music was you could still hear the waves breaking along the shoreline. Holly decided right then and there that she was moving to Hawaii the moment she finished her residency to live out her life fixing surfers and scuba divers.

She made her way through the crowd, it was a good mixture of men and women just as Sean had promised. She made eye contact with several women as she made her way to the bar where there was standing room only. She couldn't help but think this would be like shooting fish in a barrel, she was definitely going to let one of these ladies have her attention tonight, she just had to find the right one.

Holly squeezed up to the bar and waited for one of the bartenders to make his or her way towards her. She took the opportunity to look around at her fellow patrons that lined the bar. Her eyes stopped as she made eye contact with a beautiful blonde sitting on the opposite side of the bar. Holly felt as though the blonde was looking straight thru her and just to be safe she looked around to make sure she was who the blonde was actually looking at. This made the blonde smile at Holly who returned her own crooked, slightly embarrassed smile. The blonde returned her attention to the woman standing beside her.

Of course she is with someone, Holly thought to herself. She was pulled from her thoughts when the bartender asked her what she was drinking.

"Mandarin Vodka and Red Bull please, make it tall" she ordered.

As the bartender turned to make her drink Holly re-directed her eyes to where the blonde had been sitting and she was gone, "damnit," Holly startled herself when she realized she actually spoke that out loud instead of in her head.

"What are we damning?" a voice whispered in her ear. Holly turned to see the blonde standing to her right. Holly was instantly lost in the most extreme blue eyes she had ever saw.

"Hey," is all Holly could sputter out.

"Hey," the blonde smiled back.

"Hey," Holly repeated, instantly wanting to face palm herself as she realized what she said AGAIN!

"Is that how this conversation is going to go with you?" the blonde asked.

Holly couldn't help but smile, she also couldn't help but notice that the blonde's friend wasn't with her. "Where is your friend?" Holly asked.

The blonde looked around, "I am guessing she went to find her other friends. I am Gail by the way." Gail cheesed her biggest smile.

"Holly ... nice to meet you," Holly responded holding out her hand.

Gail took Holly's hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. Holly's knees did their very best to buckle right then and there, but somehow she willed them to hold her ass up.

"You are taller than I thought," Gail leaned in and whispered in Holly's ear, her lip barely rubbing against it.

"Is that a bad thing?" Holly managed to ask praying that it wasn't obvious that her heart was about to beat out of her chest when Gail's lips graced her earlobe with their presence.

"No ... it is a great thing. Wanna go for a walk, somewhere less crowded?" Gail asked.

"Let's go," Holly said as she grabbed her drink off the bar and dropped cash in its place.

Holly and Gail walked side by side in a comfortable silence while they both tried to get their bearings together. "How long are you visiting?" Gail finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Another 8 days," Holly answered, "you?"

"I am visiting friends that live here for a couple of weeks. I'm being stationed in Germany and this is like a so long, we won't see you for 4 years trip," Gail smiled as she found herself starting to ramble.

"Military?" Holly's eyes lit up.

"Yep, 4 years. I've spent most of my time in different parts of Canada and I don't want to be that girl that has this ticket to anywhere in the world and I stay put," Gail stops herself from talking. _Why the hell is she talking so much, this is not how Gail Peck rolls_?

"Why do you keep doing that?" Holly asked.

"Doing what?" Gail asked confused.

"Shutting yourself up. That's twice you have silenced yourself in the middle of talking," Holly teased. "If your angle is supposed to be the mysterious, silent type you are doing it wrong."

Gail stopped walking, "you are here, I must be doing something right." Gail joked.

"Have you seen you? You could be talking another language all together and I'd still be here, following you to who knows where," Holly smiled at Gail while locking eyes.

Gail had to pry her eyes away from Holly, "wow."

"Wow?" Holly questioned.

"Yeah, how do you do it? Is that your thing, you just radiate confidence?" Gail asked.

"Confidence?" Holly asked confused. "I don't understand, last I checked you are the one that approached me back there and asked me to go for a walk. You are definitely the more confident of the two of us.

"It's not like I had much to worry about, you all but eye ball fucked me from across the bar. All that extra confidence you can't fit inside that amazing body of yours just made its way over to my side of the bar. You willed me over to you," the blonde was smiling from ear to ear.

Holly chocked on her drink when Gail called her out on their eyeball fucking session, "last I checked it takes two to eyeball fuck. So here's the deal soldier." Holly stepped in closer to Gail, running her fingers down her arm, causing goose bumps to cover the blonde's body. Their faces were a few inches away from each other at this point and Gail had the largest knot in her throat she was trying to swallow. "It has become obvious to me that we both like what we see and the way fuck fell off of your tongue has parts of me on fire right now and well ... I want to hear you say it while you are coming in my mouth."

Gail's hands shot up to Holly's jaw and pulled her lips against her own. Holly's hands fell down to Gail's hips and made their way to her ass where she pulled their hips as close together as possible. They moaned in each other's mouths at the heated contact. Their tongues wrestled for dominance before Gail gave in and let Holly lead the way. Holly's hands roamed Gail's body while Gail's hands found their way into Holly's hair. Holly's hands made their way under Gail's tank top and cupped her breast, once again a moan from Gail released into Holly's mouth. She can feel how wet she is after a few seconds of making out and smiles.

"What's funny," Gail asks.

Holly takes one of Gail's hands in her own and pulls it under her sundress and cups her soaking wet center. "Oh my God Holly, you are so fucking wet," Gail exhales slowly.

Gail slides both her hands under the dress and around to Holly's ass and squeezes each cheek, pulling her against her own burning center. Holly brings both of her hands up to Gail's shoulders, "I want you on your knees."

Gail looks into Holly's eyes, they are full of pure desire and want ... she wants Gail's mouth to create chaos on her aching core. Gail drops to her knees, her hands still inside Holly's panties, she slides them down to her feet, removes them and puts them in the pocket of her jeans. Holly's fingers slide through Gail's hair and hold the back of her head, bringing her face to the lowest part of her stomach.

Gail looks up and Holly finds herself once again trapped in Gail's gaze. Gail breaks eye contact to dip her head under Holly's dress and kisses Holly's freshly shaved, throbbing center. Her tongue slides up each one of Holly's soaked lips before dipping her tongue into her folds. Holly let's out the sexiest whimper she has ever heard, Gail's hands are still squeezing Holly's ass, keeping her steady. Gail can feel Holly's clit pulsate against her tongue. She keeps her tongue flat and pressed against the sensitive skin around Holly's clit and she runs slow circles around it.

Holly does everything in her power to stop her hips from bucking wildly at the sensation. "I need fingers," Holly moans out.

Gail's slides her right hand from Holly's ass down to the back of her knee and around to the front. She takes her time sliding her hand up between Holly's thighs while her tongue continues to drive Holly insane. Gail's fingers sit just outside of Holly's wet opening, teasing her with soft movements.

"Please," Holly cries out.

"Please what?" Gail ask.

"Fuck me Gail."

With that last bit of encouragement Gail slides two fingers into Holly and she damn near collapses to the ground. Gail uses her free hand to keep Holly upright. Gail hooks her fingers inside of Holly and rubs the ribbed skin inside of her while letting her tongue and teeth take turns with Holly's clit. The sound of Gail's fingers sliding in and out of Holly's saturated pussy sends both women over the edge. Gail moans into Holly's core and that in combination with Gail's talented tongue and perfect fingers send her over the edge.

She is sure anyone within a mile of the beach heard her screams of pleasure as the greatest orgasm she has ever experienced took over all control of her body. Holly dropped to her knees and looked deep into Gail's eyes as Gail slid her fingers covered in Holly's sex into Holly's mouth allowing her to taste herself before placing her own mouth against Holly's kissing her deeply.

"Damn I taste good," Holly whispers while still kissing Gail.

"You have no idea," Gail adds before falling to her back and pulling Holly with her.

**PRESENT DAY**

"Oh my God Holly," thanks to your amazing story telling abilities I am going to need to take a cold shower," Chloe teases. "That fire fighter laying in recovery is the same Gail that fucked you senseless on a beach in Hawaii? How are you not in there right now with her waiting for round two to get underway?"

Holly could do nothing but shake her head at her friend and smile. "Round two happened, along with round 3, 4, 5 and 50 over the rest of my vacation."

"So what happened? You guys fucked all week long and then went on with your lives and never spoke again?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Basically ... we e-mailed and text, even talked on the phone a few times, but between medical school and a 15 hour time difference and whatever she had going on over there we just made the decision to let each other go," Holly struggled to get out as she remembered the pain of the situation.

"She's here Hol ... you have a second chance, I wish you could see your face as you told that story. You clearly have some un-resolved feeling towards her. Don't fuck it up, you deserve to be happy."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter starts off with Gails POV of her injury and trip to the hospital followed up with her own memory of Hawaii, her memories will differ from Holly's so that I can fit more of a back story in there.**_

**Gails POV**

The impact of the explosion hit her before she ever heard the sound. "_Fuck, that was fast_," is the last coherent thought Gail had before she was unable to think of anything other than her inability to breathe and the shooting pain that came with each attempt to fill her lungs with air. Her team, her boys quickly surrounded her, telling her to hang in and stop trying to move. "_Dov, Dov is here, thank God he is here, Dov will fix this_."

"Gail, I know this hurts, but I need you to stay still, I've got you," Dov did his best to get Gail to focus on his words. It must have worked because she stopped moving and allowed him to put the oxygen mask over her face and a neck brace on for support. "Let's move her," he yelled out and the team quickly loaded the gurney into the ambulance.

Dov shined a light in her eyes, everything was moving too fast and too slow at the same time. Fuck, her chest was on fire. Just one breath that didn't make her want to die, just one breath is all she needed to satisfy an addiction she never even realized she had.

"Tell me what we have, Dov," a woman called out as the afternoon sun hit Gail in the face.

"30 year old female, broken ribs, punctured lung, looks as though her shoulder has been dislocated, possibly broken. She's lost consciousness twice on the ride over," Dov answered.

"_Wait, what … I've been awake the whole time. What the fuck, Dov._"

Gail hangs on every word being said, some of it making sense and some of it not. All she wants to do is sleep, but the fear of never waking up again keeps her fighting. She needs to get up, she needs to just walk this off. She struggles to remove the oxygen mask and sit up when a woman takes both her wrists and holds them, looking her in the eyes, "Gail?"

_"__Holly,"_...

**8 Years Earlier**

Gail is lying in bed, on her side, propped up on her elbow watching Holly Sleep. Had she really brought this woman back to her room and had hours of amazing sex AND was she really laying here like a creeper watching the brunette sleep? How the hell did it only take a few hours for Gail to find herself completely smitten by this woman? She shook the thought from her mind and slid under the blanket and kissed her way down Holly's body, settling between her thighs.

Mmm, this is an even better way to wake up then a beautiful woman watching you sleep," Holly spoke, trying to contain the smile that was consuming her face.

Gail flipped the blanket back, "you were watching me … watch you?"

Holly laughed, "No, I could feel you and I must admit, I kind of liked it. But like I said, I like this more." Holly pushed Gail's face back between her legs and caressed her own breast, each stroke matching the motion of Gail's tongue. Holly's hips joined as she rode out a long orgasm.

Gail made her way back up Holly's body, kissing her in random places along the way before settling their lips together and sharing a long kiss before Gail rolled onto her side, facing Holly. Holly did the same, rolling on her side to face Gail.

"I really enjoyed doing all these nasty things with you," Holly ran her finger across Gail's lips.

The same goofy smile that Gail has had since the moment she laid eyes on Holly returned as she heard Holly's words. "I enjoyed them as well."

"What are you getting into today?" Holly asked.

"I am not so sure anymore. I guess it depends on if you would like to spend more time with me or not."

Like Gail, Holly finds that same smile plastered across her own face knowing that Gail wants to keep whatever this is going, "I'd love to spend more time with you."

"Your family won't mind?"

"They will just have to accept that I have traded them in for a sexy, blonde soldier. I am sure my father will approve."

"I can order some room service and we can do some more of that nasty stuff you enjoyed so much."

"I've already had you in this bed, I want to have you around the rest of this island."

Gail's blue eyes went dark with lust and she pulled Holly in for another deep kiss that quickly grew.

Gail sat on a barstool in the living room of Holly's, family's hotel room while Holly showered. It was awkward sitting there with Holly's parents. They tried to keep it light, but Gail knew that they were both very aware that the two women had only met the night before and that Holly did not make it home until 2pm. It didn't take a rocket scientist, which it turns out is exactly what Holly's father was, to figure out that their baby had been in the bed of a stranger all morning long.

"So Gail, the military. What do you do," Holly's father asked.

"I am a firefighter sir," Gail responded quickly.

"That is an excellent field, offer's you a great deal of opportunity when you decide to return to the civilian world. I can't think of a more honorable thing to do than to run into a burning building while everyone else runs away," Holly's father complimented.

"Try telling my family that," Gail snarked back, a little snarkier then intended.

"I am sure they are just concerned for your safety, being a woman I would imagine make things a little tougher," Holly's mother added.

Gail let a small laugh escape at the thought of her mother actually being concerned for her safety, "I actually come from a family of police officers, both of my parents, my brother, and 3 of my 4 grandparents and so on. I literally come from a dynasty of police officers."

Holly's father leaned up against the island next to Gail. "That is awesome Gail, I can imagine their reaction. I must admit, I respect that you followed your own dreams even with all that pressure from your family. I have a similar past. I come from lawyers, generations of lawyers and a firm that has been passed down from one to the next for a hundred plus years and there I was fascinated with space and science and my father was pretty pissed when I chose a dream different from those before me."

Holly's mother walked from the kitchen and handed Gail and her husband each a beer before sitting on the sofa, "I will never understand how a parent could be pissed over having a scientist or a firefighter in the family."

Gail appreciated Holly's parents, "Agreed ma'am, but between you and I … I sure did enjoy the look on my mother's face. She didn't think twice when I told her I was gay, but she seriously considered disowning me over fighting fires."

Holly's father raised his beer, "to finding our own dreams."

Holly's mother and Gail each raised their bottle in agreeance. Holly entered the room and Gail immediately stood and did not hide the fact that she was blown away by Holly, "you look really nice." Gail leaned in, placing a small kiss to Holly's cheek.

Holly's mother clasped her hands together and made googly eyes at Holly, "let's get out of here before my parents embarrass me anymore," Holly joked.

"Your parents are very cool Holly, you should be grateful."

Holly's mother stood up from the sofa, "I like her Hol, she's a keeper."

"Jesus, Mother."

Holly's mother kissed her on the cheek before whispering, "I am serious, she's pretty cool."

Gail was able to just barely overhear Holly's mother and it brought on a deep blush that matched Holly's.

Holly's father opened the door for the girls, "be safe, don't talk to any strangers … uh, oh wait … you clearly don't listen to that rule so just stick to being safe."

Holly face palmed herself, "I really cannot believe I am a product of the two of you."

"You were a lot of fun to make sweetie," her father cheesed as the girls walked by him and into the hotel hallway.

Gail thoroughly enjoyed the back and forth banter between Holly and her parents and felt right at home taking part in it.

"Don't make eye contact with him, just keep walking," Holly laughed as they headed down the hallway.

"Don't be so uptight, your parents may be the coolest people I have ever met."

Holly stopped at the elevator, "don't get me wrong, I love, love, love my parents and appreciate just how cool they are, but I can never allow them to know that I actually think they are funny. I couldn't help but overhear you talking about your family. I am sorry things are so weird with them."

Gail steps into the elevator, "don't be, it is all I have ever known. It is your family that is weird. All that loving and sharing and talking is just, eww."

**Present Time**

Gail's eyes flutter as she wakes up, the groggy feeling making it difficult to see or comprehend what is going on. She panics when she realizes she is in the hospital and wires and tubes are attached to her. Her increased heart rate causes her monitors to activate. A moment later Chloe is rushing into the room.

"Whoa Gail, you are safe. In the hospital, but safe. There was an accident." Chloe checks all of Gail's vitals as the blonde calms down. "Do you remember the accident?"

Gail shook her head no.

"There was an explosion, you were closer than you would have liked to of been."

The memories suddenly sweep through Gail as she recalls the car fire.

"Chris, how is Chris," Gail asks through a scratchy voice.

"He is fine, thanks to you. It looks like you took most of the impact," Chloe reassured Gail.

"Figures," Gail grabbed at her throat, wincing. "Can I have some water?"

Chloe grabs a cup of ice for Gail and hands it to her, "start with some ice chips. You have some visitors outside that have been waiting for you to wake up. Should I send them in?"

Gail shakes the cup of ice into her mouth, "yes, that's fine."

"Alright Gail, you relax and let us take care of you and I will have you out of here in no time."

"Hey doc?"

Chloe stops and turns back towards Gail.

"Thanks for saving me."

Chloe walks back to the foot of the bed, "while I'd love to take credit for that, I was actually saving Chris. Dr. Stewart is actually your knight in shining armor."

Déjà vu overwhelmed Gail and a vision of Holly just before Gail passed out over took her thoughts, "Holly Stewart?"

Chloe watches Gail as the realization of the situation sinks in. The moment is interrupted before Gail can ask any more questions as a woman bursts through the door.

The woman reaches Gail's side, "baby, you are awake? Oh my God, are you okay?"

"I will be okay. You came."

"Of course I came, it took me 30 hours, but I am here," the woman kissed Gail on the forehead.

"30 hours? How long have I been out, what is today?" Gail asked confused.

Chloe offers her hand to the other woman, "it's been 2 days … Hi, I am Dr. Price." The other woman looks Chloe up and down before returning her attention to Gail. Chloe stands their dumbstruck at the demeanor of the woman.

Gail can see Chloe's confusion, "Doc, this is my fiancé, Lisa. She is also a doctor, a surgeon, a boob doctor. She was in Germany saving girls one boob job at a time."

Lisa finally speaks to Chloe, "are you the one who performed her surgery?"

"No, I actually tended to the other fire fighter, however I am now seeing over Gail's case." Chloe responded.

"Where is her doctor, I want to speak to the one who actually performed the surgery," Lisa insisted.

"She is not currently available, she is away on Holiday,"

"Holiday? What about Gail?"

Gail took Lisa's hand, "relax, I am in good hands with Dr. Price."

Chloe made her way to the door, "did you still want me to send in the guys?"

"Yes, thank you Doc." Gail quickly answered.

Lisa cut in, "no … they can wait a few more minutes." Lisa took Gail's jaw between her hands and placed soft kisses on her lips. "I was so worried."

Chloe did not stop the dramatic eye roll that found its way on her face, she stepped out of the room and was immediately met by a group of fire fighters.

"How is our girl doing doc, is she awake?"

"Hi Oliver, she is awake, her fiancé asked for a moment before you guys go in."

Another fire fighter chimed in, "of course she did, and I told you guys we may as well head out now that she is here."

"Take it easy Nick, we are here for Gail. When Steve gets back he will chase Lisa out of here," another man speaks up.

Chloe is distracted by her phone vibrating. She opens up the unread text message.

_Holly: I am ready to come home._

_Chloe: Well … don't rush. I have some bad news._

_Holly: What's that?_

_Chloe: Gail has a fiancé, quite possibly the biggest bitch in the world._

_Holly: How is Gail?_

_Chloe: She's been up for a little bit._

Holly dropped her phone on the table. The thought of Gail being engaged literally made her heart sad. Of course Gail was engaged, who in their right mind wouldn't tie her down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a shorter chapter. I apologize for anything weird going on, I threw this together with my phone while taking an extended break at work. I appreciate the reviews.**

It had been 7 days since Gail's accident. Holly had returned to work 3 days earlier, but had kept her distance. Chloe took it upon herself to fill her in on all things Lisa every opportunity she had. It was just past midnight and Holly found herself walking down the same hallway that Gails room was in. She stopped outside the room and debated with herself on whether she should go in or not.

_"Come on Hol, a quick peek at her charts won't hurt_." She hadn't laid eyes on her since the surgery and at this point she was driving herself insane.

Holly cracked the door, the room was fairly dark with the exception of a stream of light peaking through the curtains from the building lights outside. The light perfectly lit up Gail's face. Before she realized it she had made her way to the foot of Gail's bed and was reaching for the charts. She pulled out a small flashlight and started flipping through the pages.

"Is everything working the way it's supposed to be?" Gail asked.

Holly flipped the chart out of her hands and it crashed to the floor, "son of a bitch." She quickly picked the folder up.

"Clearly you missed the day they focused on patient etiquette," Gail joked.

Holly moved her hair from her face and hugged the charts, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm not, come closer so I can see you."

Holly returned the charts where they belonged and debated whether to come closer or not.

"Stop being such a pussy, Stewart and come closer."

Holly shook her head and smiled, same ol' Gail.

"That smile. It still does things to me all these years later."

Holly approaches Gail's bedside and Gail scooches over and pats the bed, inviting Holly to sit.

"Still a sweet talker after all these years. Is that how you scored that fiance of yours?" Holly sat on the edge of the bed.

"Straight to the point."

"How are you feeling?" Holly asks, trying to change the subject.

Gail adjust the pillow behind her back, "like I have 1 lung, 1 leg and half of a brain."

Holly brushes a few loose hairs just touching Gails eye lashes to the side, "you cut it."

Gail takes Holly's hand and holds it between both of her own and brings it to her chest, "thank you for saving me."

Holly can feel her chin slightly quiver, _pull yourself together Stewart,_ "Anytime."

Gail lets Holly's hand go, "do you sneak into everyones room after hours or just mine? I was beginning to get a little offended that you hadnt stopped by to see me."

"Saving your life wasn't enough? You want me to hang out with you too?"

Gail attempted to laugh, but her bruised lung quickly put an end to that, "owe Holly, don't make me laugh."

Holly quickly stood up, removing the pillow from behind Gail and helping her lay flat against the mattress, "lean back, relax. I am sorry, I will let you get some rest."

Gail took Holly's hand in her own again, "don't leave, sit with me."

Holly hooked her foot around a rolling chair sitting nearby and pulled it under herself. Once seated she scooted as close to the bed as possible, resting her elbows on the mattress while Gail held on to her hand.

"You look amazing Hol, I didn't think you could get more beautiful and here you are."

Holly could feel the blush creep up her neck, "besides all this, you are looking pretty good yourself. The short hair really suits you."

"I don't see a ring, are you single?" Gail asked.

Holly stretched out her left hand, "no ring here, single as ever."

"How is that possible? What is wrong with these women that nobody has swept you off your feet?"

Holly dismisses the comment, "I think it is more like, what is wrong with me?"

"Yup, it's you. Apparently drop dead gorgeous, genius and coolest chick ever are not in," Gail sassed.

"With an 18 hour work day, doesn't leave a lot of time for other things."

"Maybe you just haven't found something worth cutting back those hours for."

"Maybe. But you. You found quite the keeper I hear," Holly teased.

"Lisa. Yea, we've been together two years."

"Dr. Price is a huge fan."

Gail smiled, "she is a little high maintenance."

"I never saw you for the high maintenance kind?"

"Man, I literally plotted her death when I first met her, but she was persistent. "

Holly was over hearing about Lisa, "I am glad you are happy and safe."

Gail could feel Holly's demeanor switch to guarded, "I am glad you snuck in to watch me sleep."

"Oh my God, Gail. I was not watching you sleep."

"You can you know. I am here for a few more nights, you can stop by anytime." Gail cupped Hollys chin with one of her hands and ran her thumb across her cheek.

Holly covered Gails hand with her own, keeping it pressed to her cheek, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why? Don't trust yourself around me?"

"Incredible, even with only half of a brain you still manage to be so full of yourself."

"Am I lying?"

Saved by the alarm, before Holly could comment back alarms from another room began to sound. She quickly stood up and made her way to the door, before leaving she tured back to Gail, "I'll see you later.


End file.
